The Lord of the Rings The Fellowship of a Pokemon
by LycanShinobi
Summary: *Needs better name I know* When a thirteen year-old boy is mysteriously transported to Middle-Earth, with a Pichu, he has to find his way home and battle the evil forces of Sauron. Rated T  for safety
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings or Pokemon. I only own Lucas. Even Pichu has his contract with Nintendo. Also, thanks to Bulbapedia for all my pokefo. Also, I know it might seem like my Pichu-catching knowledge is weird. But this is how I caught my Pichu.

Chapter 1

Lucas was an average 13 year-old boy with blond hair and gray eyes. He was in eighth grade, and loved Pokemon. He was busy playing his diamond in his khaki shorts and blue T-shirt, when he finally caught a Pichu. "Woo-Hoo! Finally! I guess I needed a level six to weaken him just enough to catch him. Cool!" He continued his celebration in his room. "Now, what is his stats?" He looked them up. "Hmm… It looks like you have a brave nature. Cool!" He blinked. He had thought he had seen a blur of yellow. Then he was tackled to the bed by a yellow furball. "Pichu!" it sang. "Pichu, what the-" just then, a red portal opened up and sucked him and Pichu in. Lucas landed hard on his face, when he felt something soft land on him. "Did I break your fall, Pichu?" He asked, struggling to stand. As he looked around himself, he noticed people, and other people with pointy ears, and some who were short, with others still shorter. "What the-" He was cut off. "Who are you? I don't not sense you are a minion of Sauron, yet I have to be sure. Who are you?" The man asked again. Lucas stood up, cradling Pichu in his arms. "My name is Lucas, and I… uh… I come in peace?" The leader seemed satisfied. "Good." One of the smaller people stood up, his faced almost completely covered in a red beard. "Shouldn't we question him further, Elrond?" The man , or Elf, Elrond looked slightly annoyed. "No, you should trust in my judgment, Master Dwarf. I am certain he is not against us." Lucas's mind was racing. _Dwarf? What the? First, I get teleported to a different world, then midgets start accusing me of being evil. _He was brought out of his thoughts as Pichu shocked him. "Oww! Pichu!" Everyone around had some sort of weapon in their hands. _And then there's Pichu. What am I going to do now?_


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, I am back, and I will try to make this chapter longer than the first. I do not own Pokemon or LOTR.

Chapter 2

After deciding that they weren't going to kill him, yet, Lucas was told to take a seat and participate in a council that had just started. During the council Lucas learned about a powerful Ring and a Dark Lord bent on destroying the world. But other than hearing about those things, Lucas didn't pay attention much. He was sad because he wasn't with his family, and wondered if they missed him.

Pichu was a comfort, though. He seemed to know that Lucas was sad, and sat on his lap, head on his knee. After awhile, a _hobbit_, as Lucas learned, named Frodo seemed to wince across the council area. Lucas looked up, and Frodo seemed to be in pain. Right before Lucas could ask if he was all right, the whole area broke into pandemonium. The different races were arguing about something.

Standing up, Pichu falling out of his lap, Lucas shouted above the uproar, "Would you guys just shut up? Can you not see that there is something wrong with Frodo?'

Most of the room looked at Lucas like they were about to kill him, then everyone's attention turned to Frodo. "It is nothing, Lucas," Frodo whispered softly, like he was afraid of the big people around him. Lucas was intimidated also. "I will take the Ring to Mordor, though I do not know the way." He looked at everyone, not quite meeting their eyes.

An elderly man, Lucas thought his name was Gandalf, stepped forward. "I will help you to bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear." He placed an arm on Frodo's shoulder, and looked at the crowd expectantly.

A ranger, whom Lucas was told was called Aragorn, strode forward, kneeling in front of Frodo. "If by my life or death I can protect you, I will. You have my sword." Then an elf named Legolas also came forward.

"And my bow." Then the midget (as Lucas liked to call him) Gimli stepped forward.

"And my axe." The man who started the argument with his arrogant words, Boromir, stood uncertainly.

"You carry the fate of us all, little one. Gondor will see this done."

"Hey!" A hobbit whom Lucas did not know came sprinting forward. "Frodo's not going anywhere without me." Elrond looked amused.

"No it seems impossible to separate you two even when he is summoned to a secret meeting and you are not."

"Wait, we're coming too!" Another two hobbits whom Lucas did not know came sprinting from their hiding places. You'll have to tie us up in a sack to keep us from going!" One of the hobbits yelled.

"Yes, you need people with intelligence on this mission, quest… thing." The other said determinedly. Hobbit One elbowed Hobbit Two.

"Well that rules you out Pip."

Suddenly it seemed like a whole party of nine were gathered forth. But Lucas couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. Very wrong. "But how am I supposed to get home?" He asked. Elrond looked at him gravely.

"It seems that when Master Gimli tried to destroy the Ring with his axe, you were somehow transported here." He looked pensively at the sky, then back down at Lucas. "I would say that your passage home is tied to the Ring's fate. If it is destroyed, there is a small, an incredibly small chance, that you will go home." He almost looked sorry. "But it is your best chance. So, you will go with the Fellowship of the Ring, also!"

Most of the members looked confused, and some angry. "Why is a child going on the most dangerous mission in Middle-Earth, Elrond!" Boromir yelled. "I had heard that Elrond was wise, but all I can see is folly."

Elrond cast a stern glance at him. "He will not be on the front lines, fighting orcs with any of you. He will learn to wield a sword, but will not use it, unless it is imperative that he do so to save his life. No, his companion seems suited for the task of his body-guard, seeing as it did shock him earlier." Boromir didn't look convinced, but said no more.

Elrond looked at the Fellowship, which had by now arranged into a neat group. "So is born the Fellowship of the Ring!" Everyone looked happy. _If you could get happy about going on a suicide mission, _Lucas thought. Then Pippin got a weird look in his eye, and said: "Great! Where are we going?"

This chapter is a little longer than the last one. I'll try to make the next one even longer!


End file.
